


Till the end of My Days

by asleepaway



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: During the war as well, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Post War, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepaway/pseuds/asleepaway
Summary: The first chapter deals with a build up to a final battle in King’s Landing. While the rest is about this:After the war, Arya and Gendry must fight to keep their love safe when they enter new parts of their lives such as marriage, kids, and the past haunting them.





	1. Prolouge: Healing and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written I hope I don’t do horrible at it. Also, I am totally writing this so I don’t die this Sunday...
> 
> Also the first Chapter is more of a Prolouge than a true beginning to the story. So I hope you enjoy.

Arya kept an eye on him throughout the night and into the day. Even though she was beaten and bruised almost as badly as him, she couldn’t leave Gendry.

The boy she met while on the run from King’s Landing. The boy she first fell in love with. The boy she thought she lost years ago. The boy she found again. The boy she had given herself to fully. The boy who fought by her side until his legs gave out and his body went still. 

At first, the battle of Winterfell nearly destroyed both of them. Even though the both survived, they couldn’t recuperate without each other. Arya looked for him everywhere, became and angry and full of sorrow at the thought of losing him. After all this time keep her feelings locked in a cage, a stupid bull headed boy had the key to unlock it.

When she found him after the battle, her heart felt released. Arya’s eyes filled with tears as he opened his eyes in his cot on the Greyjoy ship. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek as Gendry stared up at her.

“Did you really miss me that much?”, Gendry said with a pained grin.

Even with his lame joke, Arya smiled back at him and kissed his hand and spoke, “Only because I need someone to fix my broken weapon.” She pointed to the dragonglass spear that was broken in half leaning against the wall.

“Is that all?”, he said staring up her with a watery gleam in his eyes. 

Before she could even think about it, Arya leaned in and kissed him. Not in a urgent live or die way like their first kiss or in a sensual kiss, but in a completely loving and careful kiss that said more words than she could ever speak to him.

After being healed the first time, what was left of the Northern Army had already started planning on going to King’s Landing to end the reign of Queen Lioness.

After a long argument with Jon on who should go, both Arya and Gendry chose to go and fight alongside each other as they chose once before. 

The night left before King’s Landing felt way different then Winterfell. They didn’t run into each other passionately. Both Arya and Gendry took their time to know each other and their bodies before they ended up holding each other all night long.

While in bed with her head was resting on his bare chest and Gendry’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, Arya looked up at him and started caressing his face, trying to remember all the curvatures in his face and every dip and turn in his forming age lines. She is trying to remember to remember how his face feels under her fingertips, how his impurities on his face make him perfect, how his smile pulls up his entire face, how his bruising adds new dimension to his complexion. Gendry seems to be doing the same thing to her as well, but he is only touching her cheek and slowly moves down the side of her body until he is slowly caressing her scars.

“Will you ever tell me about them? Your scars.” Gendry whispers to her as he stares into her misty grey eyes with his own ocean blue ones.

Arya sighs as her hand moves to settle on his chest as well, “I’m afraid if I tell you about them, it will be the last story you ever hear from me.”

“We still have few more hours until we dock near the port. I can hear as many stories as you want to tell me.”, Gendry said pushing a strand of hair out of Arya’s face, “I swear to you that it won’t be the last story.”

“One or Two and that’s it.”, she said as she slowly plopped herself in to her elbow to see him more directly.

The rest of the time on the ship, Gendry was with Arya as she told him about the adventures with the Hound and Braavosi faceless men. All the stories she recalled with fear and intrigue. Gendry smiled, frowned, and gasped through her story until he started falling asleep. 

His droopy eyes caught Arya’s attention and lead her to pull the blanket slowly up his chest as she finished her story on her trip back from Braavos. “And that’s when I reached home...”, she whispered as her mouth came closer to his forehead, “To Westeros, to Winterfell, to You.” She kissed him as she herself settled in the crook of his neck and drifted to sleep.

That night was peaceful as she was fully ready to die peacefully if they never made it through the battle. But as you might have guessed, Gendry got to listen to more stories throughout their years together.


	2. A New Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya looks over King’s Landing and sees destruction but what comes next she wonders. And she has a bit of an idea.

When the battle was won, Arya stared out of one of the Red Keep’s intact balcony taking in the smell of freshly put out fire and the bodies that had fell when Jon gave the final slash to the Night King. She could feel the wind that once was cold turn to warm gentle breeze that felt like a young mother swaying her child. The sun was shining through the clouds and life seemed to popping and blooming out of nowhere. 

“It seems so different. So much more beautiful than before.”

Arya spun around to see her young blacksmith “lover”, Gendry, staring at her clutching his injured arm. She nodded even though her face seemed to not change from its contentment. “I’ve never seen something change so quickly”, she said turning back around to see the view.

“What do think will happen?”, Gendry said meeting her at the side of the balcony.

“To Westeros? To Jon? To Us?”, she said looking out and seeing her sister Sansa walking out of the Red Keep help injured soldiers to the medicine tents.

“Everything.”

“I don’t know.”, Arya said this what felt like fear and hopefulness shooting out of her voice at the same time. She thought about the future that she thought she wasn’t going to see. All the things she did when she finally thought of death as an inevitability rather than obstacle she had to face. She thought of the future she can now have with her family and Gendry, and all of her enemies that are still out there that could take this moment in time away from her. “Maybe we should start asking about the small stuff first. I need to go see what my family is planning on doing tonight.”, she said turning back to Gendry. She grasped his uninjured hand and held it tightly before letting go and gave a soft kiss his lips. “I will tell you the details later.” 

Gendry watched her face swell into a smile. His heart warmed as his thoughts swirled into his head of what this victory has given them. But all he could say was, “I am glad you are alive m’lady.” Arya tipped her head towards his head and whispered to him, “I am glad as well my love”. She gave him another longing kiss to truly tell him what she wants more than anything. To stay with her family. To stay with him.

Arya walked away from him with a sway to her step that had a hint of uneasiness that could stop her happiness at any second. 

She has to seal this happiness before it is taken away from her.

**

Sansa saw Arya approaching her with her hands behind her back and the facade she usually hides behind. Arya had reopened her forehead wound and she was still bleeding, but Sansa didn’t think she even noticed.

“Arya.”, Sansa said walking up to Arya in a worried expression, “Are you okay?” Arya just nodded.

“Do you know who is still left?”, Sansa said turning Arya around back to the Keep.

“Jon, Sam, Davos, Brienne, and...Gendry.”, Arya replied following her sisters footsteps in a steady rhythm.

“Good. Bran has also been found as well. So we might as well camp out tonight since almost all of King’s Landing’s buildings are destroyed.”

“Good”, Arya said statically as she gave another nod again.

A long silence spread through them. Sansa felt uneasy. Her sister always seemed colder since she came back home, but this silence wasn’t cold. It was more of unease and fear that Sansa hasn’t felt from Arya since they were children. “Are you sure everything is alright?”, she said stopping right before the gate doors of the Keep.

Arya turned to meet Sansa’s eyes staring at her. “It’s just…”, Arya didn’t know how to describe it, “I don’t know what to do since the war is over and Cersei is dead.” Arya started moving towards the doors again, “I don’t know what I should do. All my wants have been met. I have a future I want, but I don’t know if I deserve to have it.” Like everything could be taken away from me.

“We’re in spring now, Arya.”, said Sansa stopping Arya a second time, “It’s a new season for new stories and new beginnings. Everyone deserves that.” Sansa then pulled Arya into a hug giving her a loving embrace that Arya reciprocated with tears.

Arya said through her tears, “I hope Jon accepts everything that I have done. He is oblivious to some of it.” She smiles at the last part.

Sansa smiles back, “He loves with all his heart. He wouldn’t change is opinion of you out of nowhere. And Jon will accept anyone who cares and loves you, so I think Gendry is safe.” 

Arya was shocked by her sister’s words. But Arya thought back to her and Gendry not being as secretive as they should have been. Anybody could have seen them and the new feelings that grew between during their time before and during the war.

“Thank you.”, Arya said letting go of the embrace, “Now let’s go to our brother. I have a very important question to ask him.” Sansa and Arya walked more smoothly than before while entering the ruins of the Red Keep.

***

Jon was looking at the burnt ceiling and torn down throne that stared at him as if it was calling to him. Something he didn’t want, but something he was born to do. In the distance, he could hear the sound of the baby that his love birthed before she fell as she sacrificed herself to create Lightbringer. “Tell him that he will always be loved like his father.”, she said as a tear fell from her face before she fainted to her death.

A tear fell down Jon’s cheek as he heard the doors of the Great Hall open. He wiped his tear and turned to see his two “sisters” walk in. They were both grinning as they walked towards him.

Arya’s legs started running towards him as she smiled. She grabbed on to him with a tight hug. “You’re alright. You’re safe.”, she whispered into his ear, “We are alright and safe. You still have your family.” Jon felt his eyes water more as he thought of everyone he had lost over the years: Tormund, Edd, Theon, Rickon, Ygritte, Robb, his father, and now Dany. “I know.”, he said back at Arya.

Sansa walked up to them as they let go of each other. She held onto to Jon as he wrapped his arms around her. “We are still here. Don’t cry. You have a son now. A future.” 

Jon nodded as he let go of his sister. He turned to where the melted throne still stood, “I don’t think I can ever sit on that. Even if it was rebuilt.”, he said grinning.

“We’ll we don’t need a King to govern a county.”, Sansa said walking closer to the throne. “Not even a queen.”

Jon gave her a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“We can talk about it later during the council meeting with the rest of the survivors.”, Sansa said while turning to Arya, “Arya still needs to talk to you about something about.

Jon turned to his youngest sister with a wondering expression.

“Gendry…and me”, Arya said walking closer to her brother with a small blush on her face, “You must have seen us…” as she looked at Jon she saw his naive face turn to unworthy confusion about what she was about to talk about. “And Gendry doesn’t know I’m talking to you about this. But…since we are the last of our houses, and we might have given ourselves to each other already, I wish to join the houses of Baratheon and Stark. Tonight.”

Both Jon and Sansa turned to each other with surprised expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was better than the last one because it’s really hard to stay true to these characters. So, I think putting them in a situation of relief is easier to write.  
> So I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> PS. I think this is going to be written either every day or every other day so it’s not a set schedule. So, I hope I don’t die soon
> 
> Thank you


	3. Till the Sun Rises Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding no one was prepared for, and the happiness everyone was given because of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. Hope you like it.  
> Thank you.  
> *gives an awkward smile and small thumbs up*

Arya stares at herself in mirror in Sansa’s tent. She wore a golden sewn dress that Sansa seemed to making for her funeral more than a wedding. It was simple with silk lining with a thin belt that seem to show a bit of her bodice. There was small direwolf sewn to the front near her breast for their house. “Was this always for me?” She asked her sister as Sansa was putting the last few touches to the bun of braids in her hair.

“Yes, but I never thought it would be used for this.” Sansa pushed the last pin into Arya’s hair. “All done.”, Sansa looked at her sister in the mirror and put her head on Arya’s shoulder, “My sister wedding a lord’s son at the end of a battle. Sounds like an old fairytale I’d used to here from Old Nan.”

“It feels like one.”, Arya said looking at back at herself. Her hair was done in bun that looked like it had leaves and grass sewn through it. It was simple but beautiful all the same. No one could do hair better than her own sister. A small amount of red was put on Arya’s lips to make it seem as if she wasn’t biting her lips all throughout the day, and her head was rebandage as if she just got back from the infirmary.

“You still think this is the best idea right now?” Sansa asked as she moved around to state her sister in the face so she could fix her make up.

“I know it is.” Arya looked at her sister reassuring her. “I know if I don’t do this now, I might stop myself and never have the chance to do this again.”

Sansa smiles at her and gave Arya a kiss on the forehead. “Well all I can say is that if he hurts you he will be answering to me… well actually I don’t think that is a problem with you as his wife.”

Arya grinned a wolfish grin, “You read my mind.”

**

Gendry was standing on the beaches of King’s Landing near the last surviving Weirwood Tree. His broad stance did not cover up how nervous he was. Arya put him in this position in the last second, but he didn’t mind as long as she was with him forever more.

Jon looked at him from across the makeshift aisle that they had made, with all the intensity a worried brother would make on his sister’s wedding day. Beside the aisle were all the people that survived this war for the dawn. Sam, Little Sam, Davos, Bran in his chair, Brienne (who was now holding Jon’s new born baby), and now Sansa, as she rushed from setting Arya next to Jon, were now all standing next to each other while Arya started walking down to meet Gendry with her arm wrapped around Jon.  
*  
Sansa was the most opposed to the ceremony at first. She stared blankly at her sister as Arya tried to explain why they needed it now. As she kept on speaking, Arya both uses logical and emotional reasoning to grab both Sansa and Jon to agree to the arrangement. “Yes but… We don’t have enough hours in the day to do it now. We are rebuilding a whole entire country.” Sansa said trying to be a stern as she could be in the Great Hall.

“We don’t need that much time and we certainly don’t need to have a day to do it.” Arya said before she started skipping down to the door and into the hallway to find Gendry and tell him the news.  
*  
Arya felt Gendry’s eyes look up and down her as night sky lit up her golden dress like the sun, his ocean blue eyes were telling her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. As Jon gave Gendry her hand, Arya kissed her brother on the cheek and told him everything would be fine. Before Jon took his seat he explained to everyone what was going on:

“This marriage won’t be officiated by a Septon or be done as the old gods intended to be. All that will be done is the vows between the two betrothed as they look into each other’s eyes.” Jon proceeded to stand next to Sansa while Arya took Gendry’s hands with her own.

“I first met you when I was young girl. I was like every young girl, stupid and naive, but with a slight temper..”, everyone began to chuckle at her words, “But unlike most girls, I had been struck with pain no one could imagine. I was taken away with a group of people that I would leave as soon as the time came, and if anyone knew who I was I would have had myself hanged because of it.”, Arya stopped slightly and sighed, “But you were different. Even though I had just met you and didn’t know you as quiet well as I should before bring up that I was a wanted fugitive…” another chuckle broke free, “I knew you would protect me. I knew when the time came, you would give up your life to protect everyone else. And you almost did, but I knew I had to give back the favor. We went through hell together. You became my family, even if you didn’t want to. Even if you didn’t believe you deserved it…” Arya started to suppress her tears, “With you rejecting the notion of me being your family, us being torn away from each other, me taken by The Hound, and seeing my family being killed in front of my own eyes while I stood and couldn’t do anything, it lead me into a downward spiral of revenge and locking up my feelings. I ended in a terrible place that I thought I wanted, but I couldn’t be cold blooded and kill innocents. I wanted to kill on my terms, but I also wanted to be with my family once more. I wanted to protect my family like I couldn’t before. But when I got back I still wasn’t the same…” Arya looked at their hands intertwined and kissed his palms in the utmost sweetness, “Until you and Jon came back. And I learned how to feel again. You gave me back my humanity. I learned how to laugh, smile, and most of all to fear. Fear and death were somethings I was running from my whole life. But with you they didn’t matter, I want to protect you, it didn’t matter what death wants. I want to look at you until the sun rises up every day. That’s what I will do for the rest of my life, protect and love you till the end of my days, Gendry Waters.” Arya felt tears rush down her face and she looked up to see Gendry have the same expression. A tearful longing hope that couldn’t be contained with a straight face. 

Gendry looked back at her and spoke his own words: “When I stepped between you and Hotpie, I never knew that this what my life would come to. I saw you as a little girl who needed protection because she was way too over her head.” he gave a little chuckle as Arya tugged at his hands playfully, “But as time when on and went through hell together, you became…” a sigh rang through him, “my family. When I realized that, I knew I was in over my head. A lord’s daughter caring for me and telling me all the nice things that would happen if I ran away with her. I knew my place, so I had to say no, and never forgave myself.” he started holding back tears, “Then I saw you years later, after trying to protect myself and trying to protect your brother. You looked good... and more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I still didn’t think you would ever come back to me, and ask me to run away again. You were stern and unemotional, but you were strong and your eyes said more than your body did. I realized, after you stared back in the cot, that wanted this every day. I wanted to see you, to feel you, to want you, to protect you, to be with you forever. That’s my promise till the end of my days, Arya Stark.” Gendry took her hands close to his mouth and subtly kissed them. He lifted up his head and looked into his new wife’s eyes. 

Arya took her hands away from him and placed her hands to face to caress his newly healed scars. “I love you.”, she whispered before she kissed him just like the day he came back to her. A loving careful kiss that could last generations. A kiss to seal their future. All the children they would bear, all the people they would meet, and all the time they would give each other. Gendry pulled back to whisper in her ear, “As do I, m’lady.”

They kissed again and their happiness seemed to not notice the applause that could be heard all throughout King’s Landing. 

***

The small celebration afterwards was a small campfire. They sang songs and drank as much as they could. They feasted on a small amount of food left in their supplies. 

During the party of dancing and beauty, no one noticed the destruction and death around them. All of them only lived in the happiness that love have gave them. 

Jon, sitting on the stool beside the fire, looked at Arya and Gendry and gave them a slight smile as he looked at young love. The love he used to have. The love he gave to only two women. Both who have died. He looked up and saw, Brienne standing in front him with his young son in her arms. 

“He wanted you.” She gave him his young boy. An infant with his mother’s young blue eyes and his father’s shaggy brown hair. A true mix of Stark and Targaryen. 

“Have you given him a name?” Arya said still holding onto Gendry’s arm.

“No...but I have one…” Jon looked down to his son, “Rhaed”.

“Rhaed…” Arya repeated. For their fathers she thought.

“To Rhaed! Prince of the Seven Kingdoms!” Cheered Gendry as he held up his cup.

“To Rhaed!” Everyone cheered.

The happiness they were all given that night felt fleeting but it truly wasn’t.


End file.
